This Love is Fate
by Unforgettable.Love
Summary: Isabella Darnell- Izzie- used to live in Forks before an accident in her past caused her and her mother to move to Phoenix, where she met Bella Swan. When she finally comes back to visit Bella and the others she finds things aren't the same. Jacob/OC
1. Welcome back !

I woke up, and as I looked around the room I held my breath. Where was I?

The last thing I remembered was being in my car. I definitely wasn't there anymore. I was in a room and it definitely wasn't mine. Compared to my room, which would still be covered in the white paint and flowers from when I was nine, this room was completely different.

My room would be clean; a small twin size bed, with a pink comforter in the middle of the room, there would be a wooden dresser next to it, and a closet filled only with hangers. The desk on the other side of the room would be empty from the lack of someone to use it. It was **not **like the room I was in.

The room was messy, to begin with. It was definitely a boy's room, from the looks of it; or a really, really, sloppy girl. The floor was littered with clothes that looked like it hadn't been washed, or even touched, in a few weeks or maybe a month. The closet was closed, but I could only guess that what was inside was worse than the floor. I shuddered. The desk here, compared to my desk, was messy. But alone, the desk seemed empty as though it had been used but a long time ago. The one good thing about the room was the bed.

I lay down once again on the bed. It felt like the softest bed I had ever slept on and the sheets were so warm; like it had it's own heating ventilator. I inhaled deeply, trying to calm the growing fear in my heart, and held my breath. The scent seemed familiar. It was something that I had been close to years and years ago, but it was too far away for me to remember _who_ it belonged to.

I threw the covers someone had put over me off and slid my feet over the bed. I barely managed to hold in a scream as my feet came across the underwear of whoever owned the room. My feet thrashed around until the underwear flew across the room and landed on the desk. I shuddered and stood up.

I shut the door behind me and headed down the hall toward the living room. My hand slid along the wall; it all looked vaguely familiar. Again, I had the sense of familiarity, like I had been there several years' back and just couldn't remember.

I tried to shake the feeling off, but it wouldn't budge.

In the short walk from the room to the living room, I was sure my heart had stopped and that I was going to wake up from a dream anytime soon. But I didn't. I walked into the living room to see a group of guys, six in total, a girl, and someone in a wheelchair, with his back toward me. When I entered, the conversations stopped and I froze.

That was when the man in the wheelchair turned around and I screamed, "Billy!"

At that moment I remembered to breath. I ran over to hug the man in the chair, Billy, who I had never been so happy to see in my life. It wasn't a dream, true, but it wasn't like I had been kidnapped.

It all started to make sense. I **was** in La Push when my car flipped, not too far from where Billy's house was. It was possible that they had heard the crash or been driving home and seen me. But, why hadn't they taken me to the hospital?

"Is, dear! I haven't seen you in such a long time. You've grown so much!"

"Yeah. Sorry about that Billy. There were things that came up every time I wanted to come visit."

Billy nodded his head in understanding.

"Um, Billy? What happened? Why am I here? Didn't my car crash?"

"Ah, right," Billy, sighed. He motioned for me to sit on the couch near the only other girl there. She glared directly at me and I shook my head to Billy. I was fine standing. I didn't plan on putting my life in danger again today. "Alright. Your car flipped multiple times."

"You flew right out of the car, and hit your head," the younger of the boys stated.

I stayed quiet, taking it all in. I had been in a car accident. I had flown out of the window and hit my head. My car flipped multiple times… My car!

"What happened to my car?" I screamed, causing them all to jump, except for Billy.

"It's outside," one of the other boys, said. He was around 6'3" and had black hair and brown eyes that almost matched the color of his skin. His slender body stood and he pointed to the door.

I gulped, expecting the worse, as I turned to the door, ready to open it and clearly see the damage on my car. The sight before me made me feel like fainting. My silver Boxter S was in ruins. The hood was dented terribly and scratched everywhere. The windshield was shattered, as were all the other windows. The front bumper was smashed, an indent the size of something huge. The silver paint was scrapped off from most of the car.

I stumbled over to my car, my baby. "This is not happening," I mumbled. I could feel the stares of the others on my back.

I had waited years to get enough money to even think about buying this car. And the only reason I had got it was because an old friend of mine paid the rest off for my birthday. This was most prized possession. The only thing I really had left from my old life and it was completely crumpled in front of my eyes.

As I stood in front of the car, a surge of anger rushed through me, and I kicked my foot repeatedly against the bumper. I only stopped when I felt the hand of someone on my shoulder. I turned and looked up to see another guy, with the same brown eyes and black hair as the other.

I nodded my head furiously, kicking the car once more, before heading back to Billy's house. They moved out of my way as I got to the door, letting me enter, before they cautiously filled in after me.

"Why wasn't I taken to the hospital?" I finally asked, after everyone had pilled in.

Billy was the first to speak. "Here's what happened, Is. We all heard the sound of a car crashing and went to investigate. When the boys found you, they quickly brought you here, where we planned on calling the hospital. However, before we could, your wounds had already started healing." He paused.

"Billy," I shook my head then continued, "Are you crazy? That's impossible!"

"Is! Listen to me. An hour ago, you were covered in cuts and bruises. Your leg was broken and you had a large cut from your shoulder to the top of your neck."

Instinctively, my hand reached to where the cut would have been an hour ago. I inhaled deeply. "Well, there's nothing there now. Maybe you've all lost it, Billy. But thanks for saving me."

"You don't know why that happened," asked the younger of the boys.

"Of course not. I'm not even saying I believe you! It's crazy. But I really should get going. Thanks so much Billy, everyone. I owe you all."

Billy protested, trying to get me to stay to eat something, but I assured him I was fine and that I wasn't hungry. "Can I leave the car here, Billy? I'll come by later and figure what to do with it."

Billy nodded his head. "And if you need a place to stay, come back here tonight. You got it, kiddo? I haven't seen you in a while and I'd like to talk to you."

I nodded my head. "Sure thing, Billy." But the truth was that I was lying through my teeth. I wasn't planning on coming back at all, except to get my car. I turned around to finally leave when I stopped. I had realized that this was Billy's house; the room I had been in was most likely Jacob's room. _Ew_. I had stepped on Jacob's underwear. His bed **was** so nice though, so soft and-wait. What was I thinking? Where was he anyway? "Oh, Billy. What ever happened to Jacob?"

The room got tense and no one spoke. Billy looked, suddenly, pained. No one answered.

"I'm sorry, you don't need to tell me. I was just wondering. I'll go now. Bye Billy," and I took off running toward Forks.

--

When I finally got to the house, I stopped and wondered if I should actually go in. I was, after all, an hour late. It was possible that she was gone. I finally decided to go in. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

A boy, who looked maybe seventeen or eighteen with untidy bronze hair, opened the door. He crinkled his nose. I forgot how much I smelt.

"Come in," he spoke, and it took all the power I had to move. I always forgot how melodic their voices could sound. It was only a matter of seconds before Bella enveloped me in a hug, she let go all restraints, and I could feel it.

"Bella, be careful."

"Don't worry Edward, It won't kill her," Bella said to Edward, whom I assumed was her husband. "Come on, I want you to meet everyone."

She ushered me further into the house, were there were five others, not including Bella and Edward.

"Everyone, this is my friend, Izzie."

Everyone exchanged glances. "Um, it's nice to meet you," I smiled.

"Bella," one of the girls started. She had black spiky hair and looked so pixie like, that I almost forgot what she was. "You know it's not safe to-"

"Don't worry, Alice. She knows."

If I thought it was weird that they exchanged glances before then I was wrong, this was what it looked like when they exchanged glances. They all had looks of worry, probably because I knew their secret.

"I've known for a long time. I knew before Bells did. So you don't have to worry." That did nothing to ease their fears. It simply made them wonder who I was and how I knew.

"Why'd it take you so long to get here," Bells asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

I laughed a little nervously, and scratched the back of my head. "I kind of totaled the car."

"What," she screamed, the same way I did when I found out about the car.

One of the bigger of the guys, with black hair, laughed roughly and said, "Man, you attract danger, just like Bella!"

--

"So Bella, when were you planning on telling us you had a friend with the same name as you?" Emmett asked.

Bella shrugged her shoulders, "When she got here. And I told Edward about her." She smiled, as did Edward.

"I still can't believe you're a vampire, Bells." I was sprawled across the living room floor. It had been a good two hours since I had arrived. They were more relaxed around me, now that they understood everything. "You used to be the most klutzy person in the world."

She glared at me.

"Aw, come on," I whined, "I meant it in a good way!"

She managed to keep her façade on a little longer before a smile broke out across her features. She could never stay mad at me for too long.

"So," Alice asked. "Where's your car at?"

Alice was sitting on one of the couches, with Jasper sitting next to her. He didn't seem to have a problem with me being near him, since I wasn't appetizing. Next to them were Emmett and Rosalie, who wasn't paying much attention to me, more to her nails. Bella and Edward were both sitting on the floor, next to me.

I winced. We hadn't mentioned the car since I first said it was totaled. "It's on the reservation." I turned to Bella. "I'm so sorry, Bells. I didn't mean to get into an accident. I don't even know what happened."

"It's okay, Izzie." Bella smiled reassuringly. "It's just a car. Your okay."

I nodded my head. "But it was such a gorgeous car!"

Edward laughed. "What," I asked.

"Emmett thinks your more of a guy than a girl, because of how you're reacting about your car."

"Ha," I laughed at what I was about to say. "He's just jealous I can beat him arm wrestling."

"What? You think you can beat me," Emmett screamed, playfully, standing up from his seat.

I smiled, "Any day."

He smiled, "Let's go, then."

--

"Yes," I screamed triumphantly. "I won!"

"There's no way you won, you cheated." Emmett yelled, then grinned. "Rematch."

"Maybe next time, big boy. I should get back to Billy's. I promised him I would come back and it's getting late."

"Next time, I'll beat you," he said confidently and put me in a headlock, messing up my hair.

I pushed myself free and hugged Bella. "I'll come see you soon." I said my goodbyes to everyone else and left, taking off running back toward the reservation.

Along the way, as I dodged tree after tree, it began to rain. I stopped in my tracks and looked up. A drop of rain, then more, hit my face and I shuddered. I never was one to love the rain. No wonder I never really liked visiting La Push to often. It always rained.

In the few minutes it took me to get back to the reservation, I was soaking wet. I squeezed my hair as dry as I could before I walked into Billy's house.

"Hey Billy, I'm back. Thanks for letting me stay here, I really-" it was when I looked up that I stopped talking. The same group were gathered, all looking at me, and in the middle sitting on the floor, Jacob sat.

I had to admit. He had definitely grown up since I last saw him. He was taller, that was a guarantee. He looked more muscular, as well, more adult like. It was amazing that he had grown this much, since I last saw him. That was some major growth spurt.

No one spoke. All their eyes stayed locked on mine. I cleared my throat and all but Jacob looked away.

"Hey, Jacob," I started. He still didn't move. "Long time no see…" Still nothing.

It got awkward really quickly. "Is, why don't you go and shower?"

"Um, yeah, sure thing Billy. I just gotta grab my stuff from my car."

"Do you need help," Billy asked. I was guessing he would send one of he guys. "The door's probably jammed."

"No, I'll manage." With one last glance in Jacob's direction, to see he was **still** staring, I left.


	2. Nice Joke, Billy!

**Chapter 2:**

**Nice joke, Billy!**

It had been an hour since the incident in the living room. I sat in the guest room Billy told me I could use, pondering the situation. There was obviously something going on that I wasn't aware off. That was a guarantee. But what was going on was the question.

My fingers played with the fabric of the bed sheet, my new form of entertainment.

I squeezed my eyes shut. I had to stop thinking about it! I knew this, but I couldn't shake the feeling I got when Jacob wouldn't look away. It wasn't bad, but I wondered why he wouldn't look away. It's possible he didn't recognize me and that he was trying to figure out who I was. But, the way he sat there, on the floor; motionless and intent on not looking anywhere else.

I opened my eyes again and took to taking in my surroundings, anything that would keep my mind off of things. The walls weren't painted. They were just the plain wood that the house had been built out of. My hand traced the swirl patterns of the darker shades on the wood as my mind wandered. There wasn't a desk or really anything else in the room besides a closet and a drawer. Of course, both the drawer and the closet were empty. I had all the clothes and things I needed in my bags on the floor.

My thoughts went to the bed. It was comfortable, true, but it wasn't like Jacob's bed. It wasn't as soft, it wasn't as warm, and it didn't smell as inviting.

I stopped everything I was doing and sprang up, jumping off the bed. There was no way my thoughts were going in that direction. No. Impossible.

"Jacob!" I heard Billy yell, and I tensed.

His footsteps came in my direction, but turned left before they got to me. Great. His room was across from mine, not that I could complain. Billy had let me stay here, after all, free of charge. But I didn't have to stay there! The only reason I had stayed was because I had felt to uneasy about Jacob being in the living room. Now he wasn't. I could leave the house.

"It's decided," I whispered, nodding my head triumphantly, my golden curls bouncing a few times. I opened the door and stepped into the hallway not knowing what to expect, for the second time that day. I had made it halfway to the door when I heard it slam open.

Jacob's door.

I didn't have to look back to know he was staring at me. I could feel his eyes boring into my back and it sent unwanted shivers up and down my spine. I quickly walked out the door and into the forest and out of his view.

"What's up with him," I wondered.

There was no certain destination that I was heading to. I let my feet guide me, welcoming the cool air, happy to be in a less threatening environment.

The rain had stopped and left behind the smell of fresh rain, the damp grass and the glistening plants. I stopped instinctively at a large tree and I rested my hand upon it.

I smiled, nearly to the point where the pinks of my lips were close to white. I remembered this tree. I could never forget it.

Before I left La Push at the age of ten with my mother, I used to spend hours upon hours everyday at the foot of this tree alone. I'd come whenever my mother wanted to visit Billy and just relax. When I was younger, I always had a few things on my mind at any given time. The only way they would get resolved was at the base of this tree. It was by chance that I had even found this tree. I'd had an argument with my brother about something stupid, something childish, and I ran away into the forest.

--

_It was a beautiful day out, but my mother wanted my brother and me to stay in for a while and talk to the Black's. I was already bored the moment we entered the house. I had just come over the other day to play with Jacob and had had enough of being in the house. I ran to the window and smiled, placing my hand on the glass. _

"_Mommy," I cried. "I wanna go out. It's pretty."_

_My mother was beautiful. She shared the same golden locks as me, but the icy blue eyes of my brother. "Not yet, sweetie," she mumbled as she bent down to pick me up, being twice the height that I was. She cradled me in her arms._

_The one thing about my mother was her touch. You could almost sense the love she had whenever she held you, touched you, and from that the need to be near her seemed to wrap itself around you in a chokehold. _

_Her blue eyes sparkled as she smiled down at me, and I was silenced, momentarily mesmerized._

_After waiting as patiently as a little girl could, it was finally time for us to go out, and that was when my brother took to being annoying. He came over and pushed me to the floor, "You're such a mommy's girl," he laughed. "Always going to mommy, can't stay on your own! What a baby!"_

_Before then, I had never let anything my brother say affect me. We both had moments when we got on each other's nerves, but nothing ever really hurt. Except __**that**__. I was a little girl who loved her mom, that didn't mean I was a baby, and I failed to comprehend what he meant behind it. I felt a twinge in my heart and the tears began to flow. _

_I ran out of the Black's house and straight into the forest. Unfamiliar with my surroundings, I panicked. I ran for hours, in circles, with no sense of where the forest ended, until I reached the tree. My feet had dragged me there, unknowingly, and made me stop. I looked up from the ground, amazed at the large sight before me. At that moment, I forgot about everything._

_That night, I fell asleep under the protection of the tree and the starlight sky._

_--_

I smiled and lay on the biggest root coming from the tree. I had forgotten how much I loved the forest in La Push. There were a lot of memories here. A lot of good and bad ones, some by myself, and some with Jacob, though I'd learned to suppress all thoughts of him.

I frowned. Thinking of my brother brought memories flooding into my mind. It had been seven years since I had thought of him, seven years that I had managed to suppress the memories. Memories that, though they were pleasant and fun filled, brought pain. A stabbing pain in my chest that never stopped, as if someone was stabbing me over and over again with a dull knife.

I laid my hand down on my chest, hoping that maybe I'd forget in an instant, just as fast as I had remembered.

Maybe I just wanted him back.

Maybe I just wished the pain would stop.

Maybe, just maybe, I wanted the guilt to stop.

--

"There's no way you could have saved him." Eight words that every psychiatrist had told me at least once in the sessions my mother forced me to go to in Phoenix. Every session, they said the same thing: it wasn't my fault, and every time I would tell them that they didn't understand, that I **could **have done something. They'd ask me what I could have possibly done to change the outcome and I'd get quiet. Misunderstanding my silence, they'd continue, thinking they were right. But they weren't.

They thought a bear attacked my brother, when he stormed out of the house and into the forest one night, from my old house in La Push. They thought that he had been trying to out run it, but fell, and that was when the "bear" got him. They were wrong, but what was I to do? I couldn't tell them the truth. They wouldn't believe me. My own mother didn't.

My brother had been attacked, that was true, but not by a bear, by a Vampire. Most vampires, if they had come across a normal human, would have simply quenched their thirst and left. Unfortunately for my brother, he wasn't exactly normal. His blood, as well as my mothers, and mine _smelt_ different. It was sweeter, richer, and unappetizing to vampires. And that was how my brother smelt to the vampire, **unappetizing.** What does a vampire do when he comes across that situation? Well, this vampire decided to mutilate my brother, a fun game of torturing my brother, laughing the entire time.

How did I know? I had been watching the scene, from the safety of my house, horror written all over my face. My mother couldn't see anything, when I pulled her to the window of my room in panic. All she saw was, 'A bunch of trees and darkness.' I forced her to look again, and again, and again but she never saw anything different. I looked again and saw the same horrific scene that I had scene a few seconds ago. My brothers body was being torn apart. The vampire was ripping at him, a sadistic grin plastered on his face. Blood splattered everywhere, tainting the beautiful green scenery red. It splattered onto the vampires arm, contrasting with the pale white of his skin.

The look on my brothers face, as he was being torn apart, was imprinted in my memory; the desperation in his eyes, the pain he was going through, the knowledge that he would never be able to see his family again, that he was as good as dead.

But he didn't scream, he didn't move a muscle in defense. All his life, he had been a fighter, someone who didn't put up with anything. Some one who always fought back, but at he lay there in the forest; he didn't even blink his eyes. He stared at his attacker with fear and did nothing. Like someone had power over him.

And I didn't move, either. I stood there at the window and watched, silently crying in desperation. I wanted to run out of the house and to his side, to attack the vampire with all my might, and if not kill him, then give my brother enough time to run for safety. My mind screamed for me to move, but my feet disobeyed the order and stayed put.

By the time my mind had finally stopped screaming, I could hear it; the softer command, the stronger one.

_Don't move, it's too dangerous. It's a trap. He's after you._

--

When I opened my eyes again, it was no longer night. The sun had fully risen. I pushed myself up, and something fell off me. It was a warm blanket. As I stared at it closer, I saw it was the blanket from Jacob's room.

I didn't know whether to be happy or upset that he had come to look for me.

I folded the blanket it my arms and stood, a solemn look on my face. With one last glance back at the tree I headed back to the house.

--

"Hey, Billy," I greeted.

"Is, dear. Where were you last night? You didn't come back all night."

The living room was once again filled with the same people as the morning previous, except for Jacob. I wondered if these people ever stayed home for too long. Of course, they stared at me, waiting for an answer.

"With a friend," I replied. They stared at the blanket. I had left without it and came back with it. Not to mention they had probably seen Jacob leaving with it.

Before anyone could ask more questions I walked down the hallway. I stopped at my door, and turned to face Jacob's. Whatever his plan was, he had given me the blanket to keep me warm. It was nice.

I knocked on his door.

He opened it, standing there in nothing but pants, he bare chest calling my eyes. I gritted my teeth and kept eye contact.

His eyes opened wider, shocked, as he asked, "What?"

"Here. Your blanket. Thanks, it was nice of you." I handed him the blanket and before he could really say anything, I went into my room and shut the door behind me.

I leaned against the door. My hand rose up to my heart and I felt the fastening pace of my heart. What was happening? Was this possible? Was I…? No, it wasn't possible. I wouldn't let it be. It wouldn't be fair to anyone. I wouldn't bring this fate upon anyone else.

I slid down the door and brought my legs to my chest. "I won't."

It was when I was finally ready to talk to Billy, that Jacob came out of his room, forcing me to stay in mines. I was too stressed to listen to what they were talking about. I didn't even notice the shutting of the front door, or the ripping of clothes, or the sound of four feet hitting the ground. I did hear the sound of the knock on my door.

I opened it and waited.

"Billy wants to talk to you."

I nodded my head, and went to the living room. I found Billy sitting with the same group around him. It made me uneasy, for some reason, every time I saw them.

"What's up, Billy?"

"Why don't you have a seat, I need to tell you something."

"Sure thing." I took a seat on the floor, not daring to go to the only open seat next to the girl, who's glare I _still_ remembered.

"What's up," I asked, smiling, for some reason.

"You may not understand and we will explain but…" he drifted off.

"What is it, Billy?" I asked, my tone grave and serious.

"Jacob has imprinted on you. I know you don't under-"

Before he could finish I cut him off, laughing. "Are you serious? Nice joke, Billy. It's hilarious." But he didn't laugh. I looked around, none of them were.

I stopped laughing and stared directly at Billy. "Tell me your kidding."

--

**I want to thank Terra106 for being the first one to review my story! I really appreciate it. I also wanted to say, sorry if the story if confusing. But, as it goes on it should get a lot more easy to understand. I just want it to unravel itself slowly. :) Well, thanks for reading. Review please!  
**


	3. Don't blame me

**Chapter 3**

Don't blame me

The first thing I thought was that it was all some weird joke to find out how much I knew about them. Maybe they had sensed that something was off with me, my scent or something. But as the eerie silence had befallen upon them, I knew this was extremely serious.

"What?!"

"Jacob imprinted on you," Billy repeated.

"Yeah, I got that part. Why? Why are you telling me this?"

I was in full panic mode. Deciding to leave was one thing and something I was fine with. The whole, finding out that Jacob had imprinted on m was another, completely shocking and frustrating, thing. Who _wouldn't_ panic?

My shirt was suddenly the most interesting thing I had ever seen. I stared down and fiddled with the edge of my shirt. This was **not** happening. I was **not** Jacob's imprint, I was **not** hearing this, I was** not **awake.

That's it; I told myself and stopped messing with the seam of my shirt, which was now stretched out to its full capacity. It's a dream, a strange dream. I'm probably still sleeping out under the tree, under the night sky, and the shock from the car accident must have gotten to me.

"Why aren't you wondering what imprinting is?" The girl asked.

I cursed. She was seriously making it hard for me to believe it was a dream. "I know what it is."

"How?"

"I just do."

"What do you mean, you just do?"

"I just do!" I shouted in frustration. It was a lot to take in, or rather a lot to _try_ and take in. She was not making anything easier for me, in any way.

"Leah," Billy warned.

_Praise the Lord_.

Leah quieted herself, shooting a glare in my direction.

"But, Is," he continued. "Would you tell us how you know?"

I froze.

How could I tell them in a way that wasn't a lie but not the truth? I couldn't tell them the truth; it would put them all in more danger than necessary. It would threaten their lives. If I didn't tell them the truth, they'd be in just about the same amount of danger. It was a lose-lose situation, with either decision endangering them.

_I can't do that to them_, I thought.

An image of Leah getting slaughtered the way my brother had, popped into my mind. I sighed, _not even her_.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself to lie, which I wasn't particularly the best at.

"When I was living in Phoenix I ran into this group of kids who went to my school. We started getting closer and I found out they were," I paused. "Not human. They started telling me about the other races, vampires, werewolves, etc. And that's how I found out."

"Liar," Leah muttered.

I growled as best I could and glared at her, "Watch it, dog."

She snapped her mouth shut. I hadn't shown any signs of anger since I had come, but she was getting on my last nerve.

"What were they then? If they weren't human," one of the guys asked.

"They just weren't human," I paused. "What's your name? I don't know all of you."

"Quil."

I nodded my head. One by one, they took to introducing themselves.

Embry, Seth, Paul, and Sam.

"We know they're not human," Billy started. "But what were they?"

I shook my head. "Does it really matter Billy? You know how I know now. Do you really need to know what they were?"

"It would be helpful," Sam replied for him.

"Helpful?" I asked, tilting my head toward him.

"Yeah," he said. "In finding out what you're hiding from us."

--

I don't know exactly how much time had passed that I stayed staring at Sam.

"_Yeah, in finding out what you're hiding from us,_" that's what he said. I'm sure I had heard correctly. How could they have really figured I was hiding something from them? Had I been that careless in the short time I'd been there? Maybe they just wondered why I had healed so quickly on the first day I came here, when my car crashed.

"Hiding? I'm not hiding anything," I stated, my voice quivering slightly.

"Then how'd you heal so quickly that first day?" Seth questioned.

"I don't know. I've always been a quick healer." True. Ha!

"Why does your blood smell much sweeter than any thing else?"

Oh Leah, how I wanted to strangle her.

"What are you talking about? Sweeter?" Innocence was the key in a situation like this.

"Don't pretend you don't know. What **are** you?"

--

I never was one who could handle situations well. And as I ran away from the house, I pondered what had just happened.

They knew I wasn't human but they didn't have a clue as to what I was. I should have known that sooner or later someone would have realized that. I guess I figured that maybe it would have been a little longer till then.

How could I leave now? After I had gotten them involved in something they shouldn't be; now that they'll be in danger and not know anything about it, the threat of the vampires and the others who wanted me.

But how could I stay? Now that they knew I wasn't human, they'd continue to pry, and the more they knew, the more in danger they were.

And to think, this was all caused because I wanted to thank Bella for the gift.

I continued running. I closed my eyes and trusted my feet to guide me, as they'd always done before. With whole-hearted trust I sped on, jumping over roots and dodging trees, without actually seeing them.

Involved in my thoughts, I was surprised to find someone else at my tree. I was surprised to see Jacob, as he was to see me.

"What are you doing here," I asked, my voice slicing through the awkwardness that filled the air.

"I always come here," he replied after a few seconds.

Jacob hadn't turned his gaze from me. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"This is my tree," I stupidly replied.

He shifted at the base of the tree, but continued to stare. "Your tree?"

"Yes, mine. We-the tree and I- are… connected."

He stared at me more intensely than before, suspecting, I guessed, that I had fallen and hit my head along the way.

"What do you mean, you're connected with it?"

My eyes widened. I had slipped. I had given Jacob an unnecessary clue to finding out who I was. "Nothing, nothing. I just mean that…" I paused, thinking. "I have a history with this tree. I used to come here when I lived here."

"I know that. I came with you most of the time," he laughed. How long had it been since I had hear his laugh? Years. I had to admit, I had missed it. "But what do you mean, you and the tree are connected?"

"I told you," my voice raised a little, defensive. "I have a history with it."

Jacob stood, towering over me with his growth spurt. "You're lying. I could always tell when you would. Your eyes would sparkle."

He stepped closer and I stepped away. He was getting to close for me to be comfortable with. My movement stopped him and he frowned. "My eyes don't do that, Jacob."

He sighed. "Stubborn as always. They do, Izzie."

"No they don't." Yes they did, I knew that. The reason they did was because of what I was. I was not made to lie, only to tell the truth.

"Why are you so defensive, Izzie? Why can't you just tell me who you are?"

I was shocked at the sudden emotion in his question. This was the first time I had had a conversation with him that lasted for more than a minute since I had come here. This was the first time in years that we were talking. How would **he** know if I was being defensive? Why _should_ he know who I was?

"Why can't **I **tell you who I am? Why can't you? You never told me who you were." I yelled, now furious. "I know you didn't know when we were kids. I'm not mad at you for that. But I **know** you didn't suspect anything about me when we were little! You could have told me before this when you first saw me, or even now, what _you_ were, are. That you imprinted on me!"

Tears threatened to spill. I had a mixture of shock and anger boiling in me. I didn't understand why I was feeling these emotions. Why, all of a sudden, I was depressed that he hadn't talked to me earlier.

"Stop blaming it on me, Jacob. It's not _my_ fault that you don't know who I am. I don't even know who you are. Not really."

He lifted his hand and rested it on my cheek. It burned, but I didn't move. I was frozen.

--

**I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating. In all honesty, I'd had major writers block. Well, I finally made a new chapter. Even though it's REALLY short, i hope you like it. Don't forget to REVIEW me.**

**Thank you,**

**Unforgettable.Love**


	4. Freedom

**Chapter 3.2**

Freedom

I had disappeared from my tree in the forest. I had disappeared from the reservation. Most importantly, I had disappeared from Jacob. I had sprinted after my brain had started again and realized what was going on and what would ultimately happen in the end. Jacob chased after me, keeping close behind for a while. He had changed in the process and I was being followed by his wolf form; which was now faster and able to keep a stronger pace.

Despite this, I pushed forward.

He gave up after what seemed like an eternity of silence and fear. As he watched me run away from them, from him, I frowned. Though I couldn't see the set of his human lips, I felt as though he were frowning. His shoulders were hunched downwards, his fur blowing in the wind, though that was the only thing that moved. I was glad I couldn't see his eyes. To see what emotions the must have held would have been devastating.

I pressed on. I didn't know where I was going at the time or where I'd end up. The one thing I knew for sure was that I had to get out of there. It was hard for me to tell whether Jacob really liked me because he had known me for so long and had gotten to, or if it was just because I was the person he had imprinted on. It lingered in my mind while I ran. And, though I tried to push it aside, it stayed, and if I could have written it the way I saw it, it would have been in bold, neon colors, and would only need to say one word: Jacob.

--

"Why does it have to be like this?" I sighed.

"Because of what you are."

I gazed up to meet the eyes of my friend. She paced across the floor, her tiny frame and pale skin contrasting with the bright and bold blackness of her hair. "I hate what I am." She smiled in return and shook her head.

Plopping onto the bed in front of me, she stared at me. I returned the gaze and found myself once again drifting off into the abyss of her eyes. They were always so captivating to me, and many others. She used her eyes, a dark shade of blue, like the night sky, to lure others. If you got close enough, you could see the specks of purple in them. But then again, it was never a good thing if you could.

"Izzie, darling, you're going to have to face it sooner or later."

I laughed, "And why would I have to? I've been running for so long, I don't see how facing it could make it better, Skye."

"Don't give me that attitude," she grumbled and flicked my head with her hand. "You know what I mean. Every where you go, every where you _run_ to, there's going to be people you meet that you care for. In the end, you'll keep putting more and more people in danger. It doesn't matter to them if you've only talked to them a few times, if you've deliberately ignored them, or if you ran away from them. Their smart, Izzie." She paused a moment. I looked up. She had moved to stare out the window at the night sky. A slightly dazed look crossed her face, then a pained one. "They know you care for them. They'll go after them for information and because you haven't told them any and they won't know what to do, they'll die. Trust me, Izzie. Just trust me."

I hated it when Skye got all thoughtful on me, because it was when she actually said things that were hard for me to disagree on, things that were generally right.

"You have to go back," she mumbled lowly. "You have to tell them."

--

It wasn't so much that I refused to be wrong as I refused to believe her. If I chose to believe her and to do what she said, I would have to go back to the reservation and explain to them what was happening, what I was, and how much in danger they would be. They'd have questions. Questions I'm not so sure I'm ready to answer. In the end, going there would cause more problems than solve any.

I wouldn't go back. I had places I could go, places I'd been longing to go for a while.

"Izzie, you better be going back to them."

Skye grabbed my arm. I was just about to open the door and leave when I was forced to answer. "Yeah, I am." I didn't look at her. I couldn't. If I did, she'd tell all too easily that I was lying.

It was easy for those who had known me long enough to tell if I was lying. I'd try not to look them in the eyes, and when I did, my eyes would sparkle.

"Turn around," Skye commanded.

"I can't," I lied, "I've got to get going."

I tugged my arm free and sprinted from her room. Instead of going in the direction I wanted to, I went in the direction she wanted me to go. I circled around her house, no sound emitting from my feet hitting the floor as I ran as quickly as I could, now in the direction I wanted to go.

The direction to momentary freedom.

--

**okay, i know this is incredibly short, but i wanted to post something for you! I was so happy to get the reviews that i did, that i wanted to make another chapter. But I've only got this, so I'm gonna post it as a "part 2" of chapter 3.**

**Thank you for all the reviews!  
**

**You're the best.**

**Unforgettable.Love**


	5. Sanctuary

**Chapter 4**

Sanctuary

An empty field in the middle of a forest, surrounded on all sides by trees, away from the busy noise of the city life that loomed everywhere. Beautiful green colors; the grass, the trees; a sea of reds and blues and purples on the flowers that took over the ground. This was where I belonged. This was my home, my sanctuary.

Time was not of importance to me; I had lost all track of it some miles back towards Skye's house. In fierce determination to find this field again, I had blocked out all noise, all of my surroundings, and all of time. There was nothing of greater importance to me. I'd forgotten about the car, about Billy and the others, Jacob, and Skye.

I was at home and that was all that mattered.

--

Pitch-black hair cascaded down my white slender back in loose curls, now longer and a bolder color than my usually short golden hair.

I walked to the small stream nearby and peered at my reflection. I almost had to repress a gasp as I stared at what my true self looked like. It had been so long since I had been this free. As lavender eyes stared back, I moved my fingers in the water in random patterns. I had yearned to be this free for so long, but there was something wrong. I pushed the nagging feeling away, and enjoyed what I could of my freedom.

Standing, I stretched. I glanced over at my clothes, neatly folded at the base of a tree and walked over grabbing my shoes and clothes, hiding them as best as I could.

I smiled.

The wind blew the fabric of my dress, a blaring white against the green of my surroundings, as I ran through the open field laughing. It felt nice to be free for once in the years that I had been running and hiding.

"Finally," I sighed and opened my arms wide. Following the same motion, a pair of golden wings stretched out and flapped. "It's good to be free."

--

I watched her. For the first time in years and since she had I come here, I actually watched her. The way she moved, the way she smiled, and the way she laughed. Everything about her was beautiful. There was a certainty that no matter what, I would always think that; whether she was young or old, beautiful or not.

These past few days got me to thinking. Did I always feel this way? From the times when I knew her as a child and I used to spend to so many hours with her at the base of that tree. The times we snuck out at night to watch the stars. I couldn't help but think that there was always a part of me that felt this way, and it wasn't until I had finally become aware that I was a werewolf that the imprint had its full effect. I was sure now that I loved her; that I loved her with my whole heart, my whole being.

I gazed on. Izzie had changed her clothes, now wearing a white dress. It shined as the light sparkled against it, and it was almost an impossible brightness. She walked over to the waters and soon after danced around the open field, happily enjoying what seemed like freedom that she hadn't gotten in a while.

What happened next shocked me. She stretched her arms out and a pair of golden wings sprouted from her back, flapping a few times, stretching with the newly found space. I gasped and barely kept myself from falling off of the tree branch I was sitting on.

Startled by the sudden noise, she tensed. All movement in the open field stopped. I didn't dare to breath for the crucial seconds I knew she was listening. Her head wiped around. Lavender eyes scanned the trees on the field's edge, the glistening waters, and the skies. No sign of anything or anyone caught her attention, but the tenseness stayed. Something was on her mind.

I yearned to reach out to her and embrace her; to whisper in her ear that everything would be okay. I knew it was impossible. She didn't want me there. She had run away from me, and even though I chased her, she kept going.

I sighed, continuing to watch her carefully.

--

There was someone watching me. I didn't need to see them to know that, I could _feel _it.

I wanted to scream. I should have known when they were coming, not when they were here watching. I'd been so distracted by being free that I neglected what was important: how much danger I was in just by coming here again.

_No one's coming out,_ I thought. _I don't hear any movement._

I sat in the middle of the field, crossing my legs and waiting.

"Whoever you are, come out," I called out.

No one came. "I'm not afraid of you. You can't hurt me more than I want you to." Not afraid? Right… My heart was pounding in my ears. They could hurt me all they wanted, but I would fight back.

"Come out, now!" I yelled. Adrenaline had taken over and I was filled with a sudden burst of energy. I wanted confrontation.

"Izzie?"

My breath caught and my heart missed a few beats. It was Jacob. He had been the one watching, he had followed me here from the reservation.

He was walking closer now. I could hear each unsteady step he took towards me. Each afraid of what would happen after the next step was taken.

_Jacob, why are you here?_

He crouched down in front of me. I stared into his eyes. I wondered how he had found me, how long had he been running, trailing behind me. No fathomable reason came to me and I searched no harder for it, than it did for me. He was here. He was right in front of me. I could hold him. He could be the protector I had always dreamed for.

But I wouldn't let him be. Letting him would be condemning him to death, a slow torture, like my brother. The image arose in my mind, of Jacob being ripped to pieces, and I paled.

"What's wrong," he gasped, grabbing hold of my hand. I tried to pull away but he held strongly onto it. "You're pale, Izzie. You look so… fragile." His hand touched my cheek gently, afraid that any pressure would haven broken me.

I didn't answer. My heart was slowing to a normal pace. Jacob was not what I was expecting to come out of the woods. I was expecting the same vampire that had killed my brother; the vampire that had haunted my dreams, night after night. I had fully prepared myself for the possibility that I was going to die and that I would never get to say goodbye to the people that meant the most to me.

Calmness rushed through my veins. It was finally sinking in. I was safe here, in this place, with Jacob.

* * *

**THANKYOU!**

**I'm so happy that everyone keeps reviewing my story! & I'm sorry for making it such a long wait to find out what she is. **

**And, yes, I did change points of views somewhere in the middle. It should be pretty obvious who it is. It's Jacob, if you can't get it.**

**Well, that's all...**

**Keep reviewing!!**

**I look forward to reading what you have to say! **

**Unforgettable.Love**


	6. Adrenaline rush

**Chapter 5**

Adrenaline rush

The atmosphere had a different effect on me now. It was calmer. I felt more at ease; I was protected and nothing else seemed of real importance to me.

"I'm a fairy," I said, for what must have been the third or fourth time.

"He nodded, trying so desperately o grasp the concept.

"I'm basically a nature fairy. So this," I motioned to the surroundings. "Is my home. I'm connected with it."

"Oh! So that's what you meant about the tree," He smiled.

"Exactly. But, I'm different from most fairies. I have certain abilities that the other's don't."

He tilted his head at me, such a childlike motion. "Like what?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not," he whined.

"It's complicated, but to put it in the simplest terms I can think of, it puts you and the others in more danger than necessary. Even this, something as simple as sitting with you, is dangerous."

A familiar stubborn look crossed Jacob's face as he complained, "I can take care of myself and the others!"

"Stop being stubborn, Jacob. There are more than a few people looking for me. They either want to kill me or use me, but they'll stop at nothing to get to me. And they're strong too, stronger than you think."

"I still don't get why they don't just take some other fairy."

"Because," I started. I recalled what Skye had said. "Because of what I am and what I can do." There was more to the story, a long complicated tale that, for now, he didn't need to know about.

"What can you do," he pressed.

I sighed, "Jacob, no matter how many times you ask, I'm not going to tell you."

I gazed into the water. My wings had long since retreated into my body and all that was left of my true self was my eyes. I though about not concealing them, yearned to live freely for once in my life, but I had to do what was right in the end, no matter what I had to sacrifice.

"Fine," he grumbled. Changing the subject he asked, "Who was that girl you were with?"

So he had been there outside the house the entire time. Maybe that's what Skye had been looking at.

"She's a friend of mine, from long ago. She's a fairy like me but without the abilities."

"Does she know about them?"

"More about them than I do, or did. She's told me everything she knows. The rest I figured out by myself."

I saw a glint of mischievousness in his eyes and immediately I knew what he wanted to do. "Don't even think about it Jacob Black! I already told her not to tell you."

He leaned forward, mere inches away from my face. This was the closest he had been in a while- in ever- to me. I didn't feel the heat rushing to my cheeks. I hadn't blushed. He leaned back sighing, "You're telling the truth."

I took the chance to check my surroundings. It was dark now; the sun had set an hour ago, leaving nothing but the night sky and the sparkling stars, much brighter from here, than the busyness of city life. There had been no sounds of anyone coming for hours. Either no one had been able to follow us or catch our scent, or, someone was waiting and knew I was watching, listening.

"I think we should sleep her tonight," I suggested.

He cocked his eyebrows at me.

"Not what you think!"

Laughing, he asked, "Why then?"

"I've been listening for the past few hours. I haven't heard any strange noises, not out of the ordinary anyway. I don't think they were able to pick up our scent, or mine, so think we'll be safe her. But, they could be waiting for you to leave. So I think we'll be safer here than running through the woods."

"Waiting for me to leave?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "They know that it'll be hard to capture me, at the very least. They don't want to risk it with a werewolf around. In the fairies cases, too many of their kind will die. They are not all that strong, many peaceful creatures, that's why they need me."

"Ah," he mumbled.

"Also…"

"Also?"

"This is nice."

"Nice?"

"Yeah," I whispered. My voice was getting softer the more I grew tired. "This- watching the night sky, the stars, everything, with you- is nice." And with those last few words, I plopped to the floor and fell asleep.

"It's nice, huh?" He smiled. He looked from my face to the night sky and the stars. "Yeah, this is nice."

--

I woke up to the glaring sun and smiled. This was a good sign. It meant that I had made it through the night, that _we_ had. I looked over at Jacob, curled up in a ball in his wolf form. He had probably slept that way because it was more comfortable to him than his human form.

I remembered suddenly the rush I had felt when I thought it was the vampire in the forest, instead of Jacob. It was as though by instinct I knew I could beat whoever was there, even though I was afraid. Like my body knew something my mind didn't. I was strong enough, is what it was saying and then it all made sense. Skye was right, I had to stop running and face it, or I'd always be running.

At that moment it hit me how stupid I had been. I had told Jacob how dangerous it hand been to even sit by me. But everywhere I ran to I made new friends, and every time I left, I left them unprotected. I was always so afraid of loosing them that I never thought of the consequences. By leaving them, they were more vulnerable. If I had stayed, I would have been able to protect them. It was different than the case with my mom.

I was so young then, so unaware of what I was and afraid of what would happen. I tried to move to help her, but for once in my life, I listened to her as she told me to run away. If I had listened to my gut instinct, the one that screamed _you can save her_ she'd be alive. But the strange this was that I knew. I just knew, that if I could some how see her again, she wouldn't be mad. She'd tell me it was okay; that I hadn't realized it before. She'd hold me in her arms and tell me she was sorry that she hadn't believed me when I told her about my brother.

I shook my head. Jacob was still asleep and I stood up, letting my wings free. I'd be back before he knew I was gone.

Flying through the forest, dodging the trees and the branches felt wonderful. The wind rushed against me and as I stared at my passing surroundings, a sight that to any human would be a blur at this speed, I took in the beauty of it all. The colors were more vibrant through these eyes, the smells more strong. Everything was more… for a lack of a better description, like a fairytale. I used to love to come to any place like this, surrounded by trees and plants. But the forest was taken for granted and if I listened close enough sometimes, I could hear the hollow weeping of the trees.

A piercing scream broke through the woods and caught my attention. The sound was that of a girl, what sounded like a child. With no hesitation I ran off toward the voice, praying that she was still alive.

I stopped at the forest edge when I realized where the sound was coming from. I was staring at the clearing, now empty except for the child. She sat in the middle of the clearing, her knees to her chest, crying. Her clothes were torn, like the had been through a lot in a short time, and her hair was tangled, and her body dirty.

As I was about to take a step forward, a figure emerged from the other end. A vampire no doubt, his skin as pale as snow.

"My dear one, you have failed. I will make it quick and painless."

"No," I screeched stepping onto the clearing. Before I could do anything, a wolf attacked him, running full speed into him. I rushed to the child and grabbed her, pulling her from the danger. She fought and struggled, kicking her legs and arms screaming. "Shh, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to save you."

She stopped and stared at me. "Are you a vampire too?"

"No," I smiled. "I'm a fairy." The glint of happiness in her eyes reassured me that she knew she was safe.

Jacob growled, causing the child to shiver in my arms and cling to me. I held her closer and looked up to see that Jacob had already killed the vampire and was calling my attention. "Stay here okay?" I spoke to the child. "Look away. We won't leave you or hurt you. I promise."

Hesitating, she nodded her head.

I went to stand by Jacob. I knew what he wanted. A fire to burn the vampire. I sighed. I could think of only one way to start it, and I would have to show him my powers. I looked back at the child. She was sitting in the same position I had first seen her in, with her knees pulled to her chest, and she had her back to the clearing, as I had told her to do. I shook my head, I would do it.

I held my hand out in front of me, palm down. Jacob whined in confusion. "Just give it a minute, it'll start."

And soon, just as I had said, a fire grew up from the grass my hand was over. It stayed in the area I controlled.

"Hurry up and put it in, this hurts." Fire was the worst of the elements I had. I could feel the fire burning the grass, though I didn't burn, I felt the pain. Fire was the one element I never used much unless it was necessary.

When it was done, I shrank down onto the floor. The child ran up to me, hearing my hit the floor. She grabbed my arm her eyes beginning to water. "Are you okay?"

I smiled, to reassure her. "I'm fine. Are you?"

She nodded her head and clung to my arm. Jacob came back then and sat in front of me. I knew he was about to demand answers, and he would get them, just not at that very moment. The fire had tired me out and the pain was beginning to be unbearable.

"Jake," I said before he could talk- surprisingly calling him what I used to. "I'll answer your questions later. Just- just let me rest."

He said nothing. He leaned forward and pulled my head to his chest, hugging me.

"Jake…"

"Shh, rest." He whispered. And I felt him lay me down. I watched him talk to the child. I watched as he got her to trust him. I fell asleep then, knowing that he would take care of her.

--

**Hey everyone ! I'm sorry that I took so long to update with another chapter. I am thoroughly upset with myself. You see, I had this chapter written out on paper, but I had to type it out. And, to put it simply, I was extremely lazy with all the practices I've been having. **

**So I want to apologize for not updating sooner. It really has been a LONG wait.**

**Thank you for being patient with me.  
:D  
**

**Review !  
**


	7. A New Addition

**Chapter 6**

A new addition 

I didn't wake till the next morning and even then I was still in pain, though it had dulled down some. Slowly I rose, feeling at that moment the arm wrapped around my waist protectively. I looked down. Jacob's arm was wrapped around me and the child slept on the other side, curled in a ball. I hadn't realized at all in my deep sleep that we had gotten that close.

I lifted his arm slowly and as gently as I could I laid it on the ground. He stirred momentarily, then calmed. I went over to the stream and washed my face with the water.

_What am I going to do now,_ I questioned.

I realized how much trouble I had been to others yesterday. I know knew that I would only make things worse if I ran. But what was I to do now? There was the addition of the child, whose parents I would guess- a reasonable guess- were dead now. She had nowhere to go and she was so frightened. I would have to help her in some way. _What do I do? Am I going to go back to the reservation? To Billy? To Bella?_

I sighed. This was more frustrating to think about than I thought it would be.

I dried my face and stood. I stared at the child. She looked so dirty. Her face and any visible skin were covered in mud, caked on her skin from excessive sweat. The white shirt she wore was now brown in many places, torn and ripped as well. Her shorts, or what I assumed to be her shorts- the edges were ripped and may have been pants at one point in time- were ripped too.

The clothes from yesterday that I had laid out behind the tree were still there, neatly folded and stacked upon the other. I pulled the two pieces of clothes over to the child. She would change into it when she woke, until I could find another set of clothes for her. It would attract attention and we would get nowhere.

Absentmindedly I began to stroke the child's hair. I would take care of her. I would protect her from any vampire or other creature that even thinks about using her to get to me. She's innocent. And I'm going to do what ever it takes to keep her alive. Eventually, I had to stop stroking her hair. My arm was burning, still in pain from the fire. It had taken more effort than I thought to burn that vampire, and it drained me completely. I squeezed my eyes shut and breathed in and out deeply.

"You're up already?"

I looked up. Jacob had woken up. I smiled, "Yeah."

"What you smiling at," he questioned.

"You look so silly. Your hair's all messy."

He laughed and ran his hands through his hair, fixing it. "Hey Jake?"

"Hmm," he asked, sitting next to me.

"I was thinking we go an rent a hotel room for today, until tomorrow. Give her some time to shower and eat before we start heading back to the reservation. It's a long way back."

He nodded his head. "You care for her don't you?"

I smiled lightly. "Yeah… She reminds me of my brother, in a way. And I won't let anything happen to her when I can do something, it won't be like the last time."

"The last time?"

I stayed silent. My eyes began to fill with tears clouding my vision but not falling. The thought of my brother and what he had to go through pained me.

Jacob reached over and pulled me into a hug. "It wasn't your fault you know, even if you think it is."

I said nothing. I raised my arms and wrapped them around him, burying my head in his chest and let the tears all. I allowed myself to think about my brother, to once again picture the horrifying death he endured for me. The piercing laugh of the murderer; the vampire.

I cringed, squeezing Jacob tighter. I felt his hand lift up and being stroking my hair, while he whispered in my ear that everything would be fine.

Through the tears and my occasional hiccups, I smiled into his shirt. He was so much more caring than I had remembered. Back when we were kids and I was living near the reservation, we had done so many things together. He'd always take care of me when we were together and I fell and hurt myself, which I often did. Being the young kid I was, I though nothing of it. Just as I thought nothing of it when I helped him and worried about him whenever he was sick; we _were_ just friends, after all.

Looking back at that time, I would never have thought that this was where I would end up: in Jacob's arms crying, with a child, now orphaned, lying there. I wondered what would have happened had I known. If I had figured out what I was way before my brother and mother had to suffer. Before I had moved to Phoenix; though I wouldn't have met Bella. Before all of that, I had dreams, like any other little girl. I wanted to become a singer. But those thoughts vanquished with the death of my brother, as did my singing. After that incident, I never sang again, and until today, I still haven't. It just doesn't seem right when ever I do. It's like, for some reason, a voice inside me yells at me. _What am I doing singing when my brother can't._

And there's always that voice. The nagging whisper of words I didn't want to hear, that reminded me of what happened in the past, and why I didn't deserve to do something he can't. It hindered me from doing many things. For the most part, I didn't mind. It was true, this voice. I was doing so many things he couldn't ever do. But there were times- when I was being selfish- that I just wanted to flip off the voice and do what **I **wanted to do, for once. Times when I didn't want to restrict myself. When I could be free, I could be me.

"Hey, good morning," Jacob cooed. The first- and probably the last- time I would hear him do so.

I took it that the girl had woken up. In fear that she would freak out upon seeing my tears I dried my eyes on my shirt, slightly pulling away from Jacob's chest. _One, two, three…_ I counted the deep breaths I took before I turned to greet her.

"Good morning!" I mimicked Jacob enthusiastically.

The child smiled happily. "So what's your name," I questioned.

"Kaila."

"Well Kaila, I'm Is and this is Jacob." I pointed. "You can change into those clothes."

She turned to her side and found the set of clothes I had laid out for her, the very ones she had failed to notice. "Thank you," she murmured.

I nodded my head. "Of course. And tonight we'll all stay in a hotel room so you can rest before we head back home."

Kaila's eyes began to water at the word home. I cringed. "I don't have a home to go to…" she whispered.

"Y-you can come home with us, and live with us too! If that's okay with you?" I asked both her and Jacob because, at the moment, I was living in Jacob's house and it would be rude to just _think_ that he would be okay with it.

He smiled and I jumped up, hugging him happily.

"Can I really?" she asked.

"Of course," I said triumphantly. "We'll take care of you."

Jacob nodded his head, "No matter what."

The child smiled, tears spilling from her eyes. She stood up and ran toward us, knocking us down in a hug. "T-thank y-you!"

I looked at Jacob over the girl. He was smiling, his features indicating he was happy. We could make this work, Jacob and I, with this child.

**Thank you so much for reading this, and I am really sorry it's so short. I've had this stomach thing for a while and I REALLY wanted to post something.**

**The next chapter will be longer, I promise.**

**Thank you to Terra106 and Californication13 who reviewed chapter 6. And also to those who have reviewed the previous chapters.**

**YOU GUYS ROCK !  
:D**


	8. Jacob's funny

**Chapter 7**

Jacob's funny!

"I want you two to stay here, okay? I'm going to get a few things that we'll need and I'll be right back. I shouldn't take more than an hour."

"Is," Jacob whined. "We can all go together."

"It'll be safer and easier this way. I can go, get what we need, and head back. If someone attacks, it'll just be me. You two will be safe here. I doubt that'll happen though," I emphasized the ending for Kaila, who looked as though her eyes were going to pop out.

I walked to the door and smiled, "I'll be fine. I promise. I can handle myself. See you in an hour." Before they could protest I left the room key on the table and shut the door on my way out. I trusted Jacob. He would take care of Kaila perfectly well.

I glanced at the list I made while the two had been studying the room. In scribbled letters it read:

1. Clothes

2. Food; sandwiches, fruits, drinks

3. Money

There were only 3 important things on the list. I would get the money from the bank. I had my bankcard in my hand. The clothes were easy, Jacob and I didn't need anything new, we could make it back just fine dressed the way we were if we washed our clothes tonight. Kaila was the only one who needed new clothes. Her old clothes- even washed- would still be to torn and would attract a lot of attention. And there was no way she would wear my clothes, the set she was currently wearing. It was over sized and hung off of her. That too would attract attention. So she would get new clothes, from whatever store I could find. The food, of course, was important. I would buy enough for us to eat tonight, and some to pack for the walk back tomorrow. It would be long and it would be better if we could eat whenever without the worry of buying food.

I stopped walking and stood- about seven or eight blocks from the hotel- in front of a large mall. It was seemingly one of those higher-end malls where everything would be overpriced. Knowing this, I could only sigh. There was nothing I could do that would change that fact and I would **have** to buy what I had to buy.

The first place I went to was the bank and withdrew a hundred dollars. "That should be enough," I murmured to myself as I took my card and left.

After leaving the bank, I walked to the first store I saw that sold backpacks. I looked for the cheapest and the simplest bag that I could find. It was a plain white backpack. Purchasing the backpack for twenty dollars and sticking my money and list in the front pocket, I left the store to find a clothes store.

It was a while before I could actually find a practical clothing store that sold children's clothes. And when I had actually found one, I was practically screaming in my head trying to find her size. I had forgotten to ask or check her other clothes in my haste to leave the hotel. _AHH!_

"Excuse me, miss. Do you need assistance?" One of the store clerks asked as she eyed me suspiciously- like she had been since I entered the store. She suspected, I believe, that I couldn't afford this stuff and that I would steal it.

"Yes, I need to find clothes for a child, but I don't recall her size. She's about eight, very tiny frame and very skinny. And I'm looking for the most casual thing you sell."

"Ah yes," she mumbled slowly. "Follow me."

She led me over to the right section of the store. The racks were lined with shorts and shirts, not the simplest of designs, but the simplest styles. "Here you are, these should fit her size."

I thanked the lady and watched as she walked away, only to stop not too far off and watch me.

I shrugged it off. She was not going to slow me down. I had already been gone for half an hour, and knowing Jacob, he would freak out if I wasn't back in exactly and hour. _Okay_, I thought. A white shirt with a cute dinosaur in the middle caught my attention. It was adorable. I grabbed one in the size the lady recommended and one size bigger, just to be sure. To match with the clothes, but to stay comfortable I grabbed a pair of jean shorts- the size she recommended, but this time, a size smaller and bigger as well.

"That's good," I muttered and headed toward the counter.

"Are you done, miss?"

"Yes, I am." I laid the clothes on the counter. From behind the counter, a simple looking teddy bear tilted its head and beamed with a radiant smile. "How much is that doll?" I asked.

The lady turned her head, a sneer appearing on her face from the lack of politeness. "It's ten dollars with a purchase of more than 30 dollars."

"Oh, what is my total?" I smiled.

"Let's see, the two shirts are twelve dollars and forty- three cents," she mumbled putting the numbers into computer. "The three shorts are… eighteen dollars. Your total is thirty dollars and forty-three cents. Would you like to buy the doll?"

I nodded my head. After handing the lady the money, I was left with a total of forty-nine dollars and fifty-seven cents. Enough to buy food and to have some extra cash.

With the last of my- I checked the clock in the store- twenty minutes, I headed back in the direction of the hotel. About 5 blocks from the mall, there was a small grocery store. Quickly I ran in, knowing that I was running out of time and that the two would be worrying by this time.

I grabbed the necessities first; some sandwiches, a few of those lunchables things for Kaila, some apples, for fruits. "Okay, what else… Ah!" I grabbed six cans of juice. "There- I've got sandwiches for tonight, some lunchables, in case Kaila wants that, some apples for me and any one who wants, and juice." I had covered the necessities and I could relax and see what else was there.

Knowing Kaila hadn't eaten much in the past few days, I knew she would be overjoyed with some candies. But I didn't know what she would like, so I covered my bases. I grabbed those bags of candies; one of the snickers, the three musketeers, and some M&M's. She had to like one of those.

When I was done I went to the cashier and paid for everything. To my surprise, it rang up to twenty something dollars.

"Thank you," I smiled and grabbed the back of goodies. There was no room in my bag anymore so I would need to carry it the 3 blocks back. Before I left the store I checked the clock. I had… 10 minutes left! I began to run the rest of the way back. In all honesty, it really wouldn't have mattered if I walked and got there late. Jacob would probably be waiting there for me with Kaila with a **very** scary look on his face, filled with worry. But he wouldn't leave. He wouldn't leave with Kaila and he wouldn't leave her there alone. It was best not to make him worry though, because it would only end up worrying Kaila more, as well.

I pushed harder and soon I was close to running faster than any normal human could have. Forcing myself to slow down, I cursed. I usually didn't have to remind myself to be careful. I was slipping, letting it become more of a regular thing. _I swear I don't have a clue how Bella got used to it._ I laughed. I planned on seeing her when we got back to the reservation. I wanted to discuss something with her. I would leave the child on the reservation though, as much as I wanted her to meet Bella and the others, she would be too frightened.

--

I knocked on door 104. "Jake, Kaila, it's me."

The door swung open and instantly Kaila, who wrapped her arms around my waist, was throwing me off balance. Luckily I grabbed the edging of the door and kept myself straight up. "You're late," she pouted.

I smiled, laughing slightly. I was glad that she could be this happy, this carefree after what she went through. "Not by much…"

"By half an hour," Jacob chided in.

_Oops._ "Well I'm back, and I have some stuff for every one!"

Jacob shook his head and Kaila went over to sit next to him on the bed. I soon followed with my bag of goodies after shutting the door and locking it behind me. "Okay, so first off. I have food for us." I held up the bag of groceries. "There's some sandwiches for us, Jacob. And some lunchable things for you," I tickled Kaila in the stomach and she giggled. "And best of all," I emptied the bag out on the bed, "I bought candy." Kaila's eyes lit up the brightest I had seen them. I smiled.

I reached over to the backpack I bought and pulled out the clothes. "I also bought you some clothes, Kaila, but I didn't know what size you were, so I guessed." I pulled out the shirts and shorts and laid them out on the bed.

"Really?" she asked. "Is this for me?"

I nodded, glad that she was enjoying this. "You bet, kiddo."

"Thank you!" She engulfed me in another hug and I laughed.

"Okay, okay. Now why don't you go take these clothes and go take a shower? Tell me which one's don't fit and we'll toss them, okay?" She nodded her head. "Call for me if you need any help."

She grabbed the clothes and bounced off toward the bathroom. After she shut the door, Jacob turned to me. "What took you so long?"

"It was nothing, ended up taking longer than I expected to find her clothes. But I did get her this." I replied, pulling out the teddy bear. It was small and fluffy in my hands, and so soft.

He smiled and whispered something I didn't quite catch. I thought I heard, "You're going to make a good mother."

"Why don't we eat? Then one of us can take a shower when she's done."

We both began devouring our sandwiches.

--

Something was tugging my arm and I looked down to find Kaila. "What's up?"

"Am I really allowed to stay with you and Jacob?"

I frowned. "Of course, why wouldn't you?"

I sat down and placed her on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she stared up at me.

"The vampires… aren't they going to come after me? Won't you be in trouble? Jacob too?"

"Oh, Kaila. Don't you worry about that. We're going to take care of you. They won't hurt you. And you can live with us as long as you want."

She said nothing. Instead, she smiled and leaned her head against my chest. _Oh_. I reached into the backpack that sat by my side. I pulled out the bear. "I got you something special." I told her. When I showed her the doll, she screamed in joy.

"What's wrong?!" Jacob had come running out of the shower, wrapped up in a towel. Both Kaila and I laughed.

"Nothing Jake."

"She screamed," he accused.

"I gave her the doll," I laughed, but turned my head, slightly blushing. "Go back in the shower."

Jacob walked back into the bathroom, mumbling something about girls and screaming.

"Jacob's funny," Kaila announced. I nodded my head, laughing.

"He sure is."

--

When Jacob came out and I went in, he started putting Kaila to sleep. By the time that I finished she was long gone, curled up on the bed with her doll. I wrapped the towel around myself, wearing only my underwear. "Jake, give me your clothes."

"What?" he asked, stunned.

"Again, not what you think." I laughed. "I'm gonna wash your clothes and mine."

"Oh, okay," he came over and handed me his clothes, after taking them off. I swear I could see the slightest hint of pink rush to his cheeks. I giggled, earning a strange look from Jacob.

After putting the clothes in the wash, I headed out to where Jacob was and sat down next to him.

"Could you past me another sandwich?" I grabbed it from his hand and took a bite. It was pretty good, for something from a store, and I was hungry.

"So what are we going to do," he whispered.

I stared at him. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"About the child."

I thought for a moment, putting my sandwich down. I had thought about it before, but I hadn't said anything of what I thought to Jacob. "Well, I was thinking we really should take care of her and I really want to. She's… it's just that, I'm the reason she's orphaned, you know? If it weren't for me, the vampires wouldn't have killed her parents and almost her. And I know- I just know- that she'll be safe with us, Jake. She already trusts us. And I really do care for her. A lot."

Jacob reached over and grabbed my hand. "I help you take care of her."

I smiled. I liked this. I liked being with Jacob now that I had stopped trying to run. Now that I actually had time to realize that he was a really caring person. That he really cared for me. And that I really cared for him too. This really could work out in the end. I just knew it.

--

**Thank you again to everyone who reviewed so far: **

**Terra106: Yup, a child sure can! :D Thanks for reviewing, as always, my reliable reader!**

**Shooks: I'm really glad that you like my work! I'm going to try and make more Bella and Is communication within the next few chapters, when Is gets back on the reservation! But from what I'm planning, It should be soon. In one or two chapters. Not sure yet. But again, thank you!**

**And to anyone who is reading and not reviewing, thank you too! I still appreciate it A LOT!**


	9. No one wants to forget it more than I do

**Chapter 8**

No one wants to forget it more than I do

We had made it back to the reservation in one piece, though it had taken us two days and a lot of effort. Because it was too costly to rent another hotel we slept in the forest; Jake and I took shifts. He would sleep first and I would watch over them, then we would swap and before we knew it, we were running again, with Kaila on Jake's back. She had gotten used to the idea- quite quickly actually- that we weren't human and she'd also taken it in that she couldn't tell anyone, unless we told her it was okay. She seemed to be pleased that she had a place to stay, and as she called us, a family.

I carried the backpack as we ran. The extra food that I had lasted us for about one day, then it became necessary to stop and pick up more. That was the last delay we made other than stopping to do what we couldn't help, to use restrooms. From there the trip went smoothly. There were no attacks made on us from anyone. I was sure-at one point- that there was someone following us, and swore that I could hear them in the night, when I was awake. Jake said he'd look out for it and listen, but he never did hear anything. It frustrated me somewhat and made me paranoid. After that, I was always looking over my back as we ran, I kept turning every so often to check on Jake and Kaila, and the littlest noises startled me.

Before I knew it, we had made it back. Through all the worrying I was putting myself through, I hadn't realized how close we were getting until I was actually standing in front of the door.

Much to my dismay, the first person I saw was Leah.

--

"So you decided to come back?" she had asked, sardonically.

Oh at that moment how I wanted to strangle her. "Don't tempt me, dog. Don't"

"Hey," Jake whined, slinging his arm around my shoulder and looking down on me.

"When I call you a dog, I mean it in a good way. Not when I refer to **that** one."

He laughed. Apparently no one really liked Leah. I suppose that it wasn't really all that hard to believe, due to her attitude and all. But what could you expect? From what I heard, she was the only female werewolf in the pack, and that already screamed trouble. But the way she acted, just pilled on to everything. She could try to be a little nicer-well, for that matter so could I.

--

"Leah," I called. The group had long since dispersed and they were sitting in certain places of the living room. Kaila was sitting with Jake, talking to all of his friends. And I had walked over to Leah, who was currently sitting by her brother, Seth.

"What?"

_Scary_. "Well, I know we got off on a really bad start. And I mean **really** bad start, so I was wondering if we could start over. Maybe-_maybe-_ become friends. You've gotta be a nice person deep down inside, I know it."

Leah closed her mouth, forming a thin line where her mouth once was. She glared at me and growled. "You and I can never be friends. You know nothing about me. You're a filthy _thing_," she screamed, not knowing yet what I was-nor did the others. "You don't deserve to be here, to be alive. Look what you did to your brother and your mother!"

I was taken aback. I just tried to befriend the girl. Sure, I could have said something a little more sensitive, but something about Leah just screamed that she wasn't the sensitive type. But, woah! I was not expecting that to come out of her mouth and as soon as she said it, a lump filled in my throat and tears threatened to spill.

I walked to the door. "I'm going out, guys. I'll be back later tonight, don't worry if I'm not, I'll call." I struggled to keep my voice the same. But despite my attempts it hitched in certain places.

It took all the power I had to restrain myself from crying in front of them as I opened the door and took off running. A ways down the forest I could hear Jake screaming and Leah's reply.

"What do you think you're doing, Leah?!"

"Telling her the damn truth!"

That was when the tears began to fall, I think. It started raining a few seconds before that, and I could have started crying before, it was hard to tell the rain from my tears. Not that I was in any mood to try.

--

Bella was waiting for me outside the Cullen's house. Undoubtedly she had heard me coming through the forest.

"Bella," I cried, running into her arms.

"Izzie what's wrong?" she questioned.

I didn't reply.

"Isabella, tell me now, what's wrong?"

I pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes. Through lavender eyes that I had set free, I begged her, "Can we go inside first?"

"Of course!" she chided. "I forgot, you can get sick."

That had never crossed my mind actually. I was just stalling.

She dragged me into the house. It was when the warm air from the inside hit me that I finally realized that I was cold and shivering. Before I could ask for I could ask for anything, Edward was standing next to Bella with a towel. I grabbed it from him thankfully when he extended it toward me.

"B-bella?" I asked, my teeth chattering together.

"Yeah?"

"Could I by any chance b-borrow your clothes? I'm f-freezing." I stuttered.

"Oh yeah, come with me." As she led me up the stairs and to what I presumed to be hers and Edwards room I noticed that a few of the Cullens were missing.

"W-where's Esme and the others?" I questioned, curiously. Emmett was here, which meant Rosalie was here, but the others were gone. I had an idea where they had went but I wasn't sure.

"They went hunting," she replied. "But they should be back soon. They've been gone for a few days now."

"Oh," I said lamely. That was the end of that conversation.

Bella laid out some clothes that looked- in my opinion- way too expensive. "Alice bought these for you."

"W-what?!" I screamed staring at the now more expensive looking clothes. Alice had bought me clothes?

"She said she knew you would be coming over, and she thought it would be a good idea to have something for you to wear when you came. She likes you. It's how Alice is."

I shook my head, in the process getting the floor wet. "I'll have to thank her for it. A lot. It looks really expensive! She could have gotten me something much cheaper."

Bella laughed, "It's how she is, Izzie. You'll get used to it."

I nodded my head and she headed out to let me change. "By the way," she mentioned as she stood in the door frame. "I'm not dropping the subject." And she shut the door.

There was no way to avoid it now. She would continue to ask me about what was wrong and I would tell her in the end, I always did. It was just so painful to think about, let alone talk about. And Emmett and Rosalie were here too; they'd surely hear no matter what part of the room they were in. _Uh,_ I screamed in my head.

I took my time changing my clothes. I didn't want to face Bella, though I was the one who came running to her. But, unfortunately, it also gave me time to think.

"You don't deserve to be here, to be alive. Look what you did to your brother and your mother," I whispered very faintly. That's what she had said and it rang in my head over and over again as loudly as it was the first time she screamed it at me. How did she know about that, what happened with my mother and brother? I didn't even know her back then, though I suppose that doesn't mean she didn't know who I was.

I sighed, something that was becoming a normal part of my life. My head was beginning to hurt and I was crying again. The tears came slower now with no hysterics accompanying it. They just fell, silently down my face.

I decided it was time to go down when I realized my hair was starting to dry, signifying that I had been up there a long time.

--

It was painfully quiet when I got downstairs. Edward, Bella, and Emmett were sitting on the couches, while Rosalie was nowhere in sight.  
_I guess Emmett's sitting in for the show…_

_**Don't think of it as a show, because it's not, Isabella.**_

I looked around the room, only to remember that Bella had told me of Edward's special powers, as well as Alice's.

I didn't reply to him in my head, instead I took a seat on the couch near Emmett and Bella. "But it is," I directed my reply toward him.

"So what's wrong, Izzie?" Bella asked before Edward could say a word.

"I…" I looked away from them. "I just wish everyone would forget, but it's like they don't want to." I whispered everything, though they could hear perfectly well what I said.

"You have to forget about it yourself, before they can." Edward stated.

Smiling a sad kind of smile I whispered, "No one wants to forget it more than I do."

**Hello again!**

**It seems kind of short to me. And after reading it again, kind of like I'm skipping so much. I'm sorry! I just started writing it and then the next thing I know, I was posting it! Haha. Any way, I hope you like this chapter as well as the rest of the others. I'm on a posting spree recently. It makes me feel better, considering i'm sick...**

**THANK YOU'S:**

**Thank you to those who reviewed chapter 8: Terra106, Shooks, SnOw-CoVeReD-RoSe ( Who is a new reader of my story!)**

**I REALLY appreciate it, and you could say that this chapter is dedicated to you!**

:D  


**And thank you to all the readers, even though you don't review!**

**.  
**


	10. NOTE ! ASAP!

Hello everyone!

This is my first- and probably my last for a while- note that I'm going to be writing in this story. Why? Well here is my, hopefully, short explanation:

Shooks ( a lovely reader and reviewer) asked where Renesmee was in the story, because, as we all know, before Bella is turned into a vampire she has Renesmee and such and such. When I started writing the story, it **was** after I had read breaking dawn so I **was** aware of Renesmee before I wrote this story. However, I thought that it would be so much easier (yes, being the lazy person I am) to just kind of… _skip?_ Over that detail and make like she was never born-Don't get me wrong, **I love Renesmee**- I think she's adorable. But, having Jacob imprint on her in Breaking dawn made me just feel, I dunno, that it would be easier. I don't really know how to put it.

Plus, having Jacob imprint on Renesmee was one of the reasons- if I remember correctly, as I have read the book a while ago and have read many others, so my memory might be wrong- that the whole truce thing between the wolves and the vampires were… okay-ish. So I thought that it would be troublesome for there to be the problem with Izzie (my lovely character) and then the fued between the two sides.

**BUT!** If people want me to bring Renesmee in to the story, I **can** manage to do that. I don't mind, now that I think about it. I could just find some way to post pone the whole fight thing and then, to explain the absence of Renesmee through the story, I already thought of something.

**Soooooo!** If anyone wants to have Renesmee in the story, leave a review saying so! If I get just one or two, I'll still bring her back. And- please- don't complain if I bring her in and you didn't vote against it, because you didn't speak up earlier!

Well, that's it.

SO REVIEW!


	11. Insanity

**Chapter 9**

Insanity

It was crazy, having these thoughts always filling my head. Thoughts of my brother and mother and how I knew it was my fault in ways and how it wasn't in others. But what could I do? They wouldn't leave me. They forever plagued my mind and I would find myself so concentrated on not thinking about them that the only thing I ended up doing **was** thinking about them. It was admitting defeat- I suppose- to say that I couldn't control the thoughts I had and the feelings I felt, but it was true. I could not stop them.

But was it so necessary for every one to _remind_ me? I remembered it well enough without them. They were the constant reminder every time I was any where near close to forgetting. It was as if it were their sole purpose in life was to cause me anguish, though many didn't know consciously that they were doing it.

It was instinctive, the curiosity in a human; the need to find details of another life that should be kept private, then to question more when they had found what they had been searching for. It was a reflex, as well; to be frustrated when you thirst for the knowledge you seek was not going to be fulfilled. And when it was…

--

"No one wants to forget it more than I do." That was the last thing I said before the silence broke out through the room and before I burst into tears once more.

It wasn't as if I wanted to keep the memories, they simply refused to fade away. The bad stayed. The good fled. I could remember so vividly the way my brother's face scrunched up in pain. I could picture clearly the evil look of joy in the vampire's eyes as he tore my brother apart. I could hear my mother's voice as she instructed me to run as she laid her life down for my safety; as she too was murdered mercilessly.

I could remember the bad. But the good times, the one's I wanted to remember, seemed blurry, if there at all. My mother's smile, my brother's laugh, and the times we all spent as a family. Those were gone.

"Forget what," Rosalie asked, waltzing into the room. She had been there long enough to hear what I said. Her question held no real interest in finding out the answer.

I turned to her, but I didn't reply. Coming here wasn't helping as much as I thought it would. I had wanted to see Bella's face, to have her comfort me. I had no one else to turn to and she was the one person who I was really close to. I couldn't very well stay on the Reservation in the state of mind I was in, but I would have to go back.

"Everything," I groaned after a while. My voice was horse now, from the crying, I believed.

She left it at that and took a seat next to Emmett, who continued to say nothing.

_**Are you okay, Isabella?**_

"I'm fine Edward, really. I don't know why I came here all of a sudden. I'm sorry. Bella. Everyone. It was just where I ran to, I guess. I didn't mean to impose on you. I'm fine. I'll go back home now."

I stood up. "Izzie!"

"Really, Bella. I'm fine," I said, putting on the fakest smile I could muster. "I just over reacted to everything. It's probably because I'm tried. I'm okay."

"No your not-" she started, but her husband interrupted her, clearly seeing through me. "You aren't and you know it. Don't run away from your problems."

"God, why does everyone keep accusing me of running away from my problems?" I half laughed and half whispered, cynically. "I'm trying my best. And if running is what I'm doing-however unaware of it I am- then running is what I'm going to continue to do. I can't face the world alone."

"You're not alone," Emmett spoke out. Rosalie eyed him with curiosity.

"Yes," I whispered. "I am."

I wasted no time before I sprinted to the door and out into the rain. "Izzie!" I heard Bella screaming from her spot on the porch.

"Don't," I screamed and kept running, before disappearing into the forest. _Don't come after me._

I broke down a few minutes later. I crumpled to the floor and sat there, on the wet patch of grass in the small clearing. The rain continued to fall mercilessly drenching me completely in a short period of time.

I cried out in frustration and fear.

--

A hand was laid on my shoulder. Fear mixed with shocked held me frozen in place, only my head moved slowly to see who was there.

Expecting the worse, I sighed with relief as I saw a child standing before me with curly bronze hair down to her back, having lost most of it's curls from the rain. She had chocolate brown eyes, I noticed, so familiar to those of Bella's. She was a beautiful child, I couldn't help but noticing. She was just like the vampires, her skin was pale and she seemed flawless.

We stayed like that for a moment before she spoke. "You didn't see anything?"

I shook my head, "Nothing. Who are you?"

"I am-" she was interrupted.

"Renesmee! Don't just go off like that." Carlisle shouted after the child. I was surprised to see him and the way he acted. It seemed out of character for him, although I had only met him once before. "Although you can take care of yourself, Bella would kill us if anything happened to you."

"Bella would… Renesmee is…" I stumbled over the facts.

"I'm Renesmee," she smiled. "Bella's my mom."

It clicked now. It was all pieced together in my mind. That **was** why her eyes reminded me of Bella so strongly. I never recalled Bella having a kid. And, seeing as Renesmee- I think it was- came back with Carlisle and the others from hunting it was pretty safe to assume that she was a vampire.

"Come to the house," the child said.

"I can't. I have to go home. To the reservation." I stood. It wasn't my plan to run back to the reservation so soon. To have to face everyone again, but I wasn't going to back to the house. I don't know why but I couldn't face them either.

Right now I couldn't face any one.

"Izzie, maybe you should," Alice spoke up.

I didn't look up. I knew that if I looked at the family there, asking me to come with them, that I would in the end go with them. "I really can't. I'll come visit some other time. I promise. Bye."

I rested my hand on Renesmee's head for a while, smiling down at her, before I took off running.

--

By the time I stopped running, I stood in front of the beach by the reservation. It was close to Billy's house. They had to know I was home. They had their wolf senses and could probably have known that I was coming there before I realized where I was heading.

I'm guessing that none of them cared enough- or were brave enough- to come and talk to me. _Not even Jacob. _I thought sadly. I was sure that he would come out to see me, maybe bring Kaila with him too. But neither of them came, though I didn't blame Kaila-who had no way of knowing I was there- because I'm sure nobody there would tell her.

I faced the ocean and watched the waves as they went back and forth, pulling in one direction then in another. The current was strong; pulling with such strength that one could only think of how life threatening it would be to fall into the clear blue water and how impossible it would be to survive. Once the water had its grip on you it would drag you down, and no matter how hard you fought, it would keep its death grip.

Brief seconds later, my feet were moving toward the ocean. My arms were stiff at my side and my heartbeat was racing. This would be the end. Once I stepped into the waters, there would be no way to turn back. I could not- would not- survive the icy waters.

As soon as I was emerged in water up to knees I stopped. Any further in and I wouldn't be able to turn back.

"**Isabella!**"

I whipped my head around. The motion caused me to fall off balance and to fall into the waters.

"**Is!**" It was Jacob. He had come.

But it was too late. The water had me under its grip and I was loosing oxygen fast.

_Goodbye, Jake_.

My last thoughts as the waters around me darkened and I could no longer struggle; I was unconscious.

**Hello!**

**So that's this chapter. And I'm thinking of ending it in the next chapter possibly. But I might not because it seems to short. Ahhh, most likely I'll have more chapters. Haha, tell me what you think! Ending or not? Cause if I end it, I'll want to write a sequel.**

**REVIEW!  
:D**


	12. The end or the beginning?

**Chapter 10**

The end or the beginning?

I knew something was wrong as I watched Izzie run from my house. She hadn't really said much after we had sat down, so I didn't really understand exactly what it was that was bothering her. All I knew was that she wanted them to forget her past, what had happened to her brother and her mother, but I didn't know _whom_ she wanted to. It was all still unclear to me as I stood on the porch steps and watched her run through the rain.

"Renesmee and the others are coming back," I told Edward as I took a seat next to him on the couch.

He nodded his head. "She'll be fine."

I tilted my head at him. Even without reading my mind- which he couldn't- he still knew what I was worried about. "How do you know?"

Before he could answer Alice came running through the doors. "What's wrong," I asked her.

"I had a vision." She paused and Edward and I- along with Emmett and Rosalie- waited for her to continue. "In it… Izzie was…"

Immediately I sprang up from my seat. "What is it Alice? What's going to happen to her?!"

She frowned. "Izzie was dying."

Everything shut down around me. If I could have fainted, I would have. Izzie was going to die? Alice wasn't sure what time she would die, but we all knew it would be soon. This was my best friend. I loved her like she was my sister. I'd do any thing for her and now I was finding out that she was going to die.

"What can we do?" I asked. Edward was rubbing his hand up and down my back, trying to calm me.

"What were the conditions in the vision like," Emmett asked.

"It was kind of dark, like early in the evening, and it was raining."

Renesmee came over to me, taking a seat on my lap. "Mom," she asked.

Momentarily distracted from my stress I looked down to her and smiled. "Yes?"

"You have a shield around your mind, right? So dad can't read your thoughts?" I nodded. "Well, I can show you pictures but I can't show your friend."

Everyone's ears perked up at this. "Really?" Carlisle questioned. This was interesting. She couldn't see Renesmee's pictures, but Edward could read her mind.

I picked Renesmee up and sat her own the couch. Walking over to the window I stared off in no particular direction, "Alice, when you saw her dying, where was she?"

She went quiet for a while. "Oh, in water."

I nodded my head. She was drowning in water, it was raining, and it was dark.

It finally clicked in my head.

The next thing I knew I was pushing the door open and running to the reservation.

"Bella!" Edward shouted, running after me. Usually he was faster than I was, but I was determined. I was going to save her life.

--

"**Is!**" I shouted.

I was too late. The first shout I had made to her caused her head to turn, making her off balance and sending her crashing into the raging waters. I took off full speed towards the water. Although she wasn't a human and she had powers, it was still nearly impossible for her to survive the waters.

As I ran I scanned the waters. Her head had disappeared moments ago and I couldn't see her any more.

_Don't die!_ I screamed in my head. _I'm coming to save you._

The current was strong as I dived in searching for her. It was a struggle to think clearly. After what felt like an eternity I saw her. It looked like she had just lost consciousness and her body was limp as she was being pushed and pulled.

I forced myself to swim harder, to try my best, to ignore the burning sensation in my chest from the lack of oxygen.

I was able to wrap my arms around her waist and I swam upward.

I gasped for breath and began my way back to the shore. It was harder than swimming out. The current was pulling me out toward the open sea and I was swimming in the opposite direction. It wasn't the easiest thing I had done in my life.

"**Come on, damn it**."

--

"Where is she? Where's Izzie?"

Bella had been thinking rashly searching for Izzie at Billy's house. Of course, the rest of the werewolves-minus Jacob- was there. None of them answered. Her question in turn received a growl from the many throats there, but nothing more. I grabbed her shoulder gently and stood in front of her.

"We're not here to fight. Alice had a vision. She saw Isabella dying and we need to know if she's here or not."

"No," Sam replied.

"Then we're going to the beach," Bella commanded before running off.

I left the werewolves standing there in shock before I too took off running.

_What are you thinking Bella? Do you know where she is?_

It was frustrating not to have an inside to her mind. I couldn't think of what she was planning, but I trusted her. I knew that whatever she was doing wasn't unjustified.

We stopped at the beach just in time to see someone swimming against the currents of the waters, pulling someone. I heard her gasp. "Jacob! Izzie," she cried. Immediately she ran to the waters and jumped in. I ran after her. She would not die now, I knew that, she didn't need to breath so if she got pulled down by the current, she'd be fine. But there was the instinct in me to follow her.

We had finally swam over to Jacob and Isabella. Jacob, being as stubborn as usual wouldn't let go of her, no matter how much Bella pleaded.

"Dog, this is no time for you to be stubborn. Let go of her and we'll get _both_ of you to safety. Hurry up before it's too late." The sparked something in him and he hand Isabella over. Quickly I grabbed her and started my way back to shore while Bella helped Jacob.

"What happened," I heard her ask from behind me.

There was silence before he answered. "She was standing in the water, about to walk in toward farther, when I called her. She spun around to quickly," he stopped, coughing. The water had gone down his throat. "A-and she lost balance. She went under and never came back up and I jumped in after her."

He said no more but I could hear what he was thinking, I could hear how guilty he was.

_It's my fault. If I had gotten there sooner then I couldn't have kept her safe. But if I hadn't called her name maybe I could have gotten to her fast enough to pull her out of there. I was so stupid. I should have smelled her scent when she was coming back. I was __**so**__ close!_

I tried to tune him out.

--

"Breathe, Isabella, come on." Carlisle coaxed.

When Edward had gotten out of the water with Isabella he immediately checked to see if she was breathing, and when she wasn't he began CPR. He tried and he tried but still it didn't work. Bella and Jacob soon came running to his side. That was when the vampire instructed to two to stay by the girl's motionless body and to keep doing CPR to see if she would respond. It turned out that he had gone to get Carlisle.

When he returned, the other werewolves were there. Leah had her head lowered in guilt. Jacob was sending glares her way every now and then, though most of the time he spent worrying about Izzie, who- for the moment- was still not responding to anything.

"Isn't there anything to help her," Jacob asked the doctor. "_Please,_" he pleaded. _Help her._

Carlisle shook his head. He had done everything he could to help her. "She's not responding, Jacob. There's nothing left that I can-" he was interrupted by screaming.

"You have to do something! You have to save her. You can't just let her die!" Kaila was at his side screaming and crying, shaking his shoulder. "Do something!"

There was one possibility that crossed his mind, but he wasn't sure that it would work, or if anyone there would be okay with it.

"I've done everything _humanly_ possible."

They caught the hint, everyone but Kaila. The wolves' faces were crossed with disgust. Bella's and Edward's were shocked. Jacob's was… pained.

He was caught in a choice; to kill her to bring her back, or to let her die forever. Would it be worth it? Could he live with her as a vampire? Yes, he could. Could the others? He didn't know. And at that moment, he didn't care. He wanted to save her, he _needed_ to.

"Carlisle…"

"Yes, Jacob?"

"I want you to…"

**AH, HELLO!**

**I am so horrible for ending it there, I know. I know. THE SUSPENSE! Haha. Well, in all honesty I had a really tough time deciding whether or not to end it there. Cause... It made sense to keep going, cause there was so much that could happen. BUT! I though that this would be a really good place to end this story. So, this is the last chapter. I know, I suck.  
D:**

**BUT DON'T FRET! There will most definitely be a sequel! So you can all have that to look forward to. :D**

**I am sorry if i disappointed anyone!**

**Review!**

**And if you want, you may complain!  
**

**I don't mind.**

**Bye for now. Till the sequel (I'm going to make the first part super long, so it might take a while.)**


End file.
